The present invention generally relates to tree sap harvesting and, more particularly, to a spout system for collecting sap.
Sap harvesting methods have evolved from mostly manual operations to become generally automated sap collecting systems. Traditionally, sap was collected by having buckets hanging underneath spouts inserted in tree trunks of trees, such as maples. The sap was then gathered from the buckets and brought to a central shed, wherein syrup and sugar was produced.
In order to minimize labour operations, collecting line networks have been provided in groves in order to collect or pump sap from the trees and convey the sap to the central shed. For instance, Canadian Patent No. 1,158,868, issued on Dec. 20, 1983 to Foote et al. and Canadian Patent No. 1,227,043, issued on Sep. 22, 1987 to Lamb both describe such spout network collecting systems. Both these patents disclose spouts connected to a collecting line network, the spouts being removable from the tree trunks and sealable so as to close the network from bacteria infiltration. The network thus becomes a closed system and may be kept in the grove during the off-seasons (i.e. summer, fall and part of the winter). This closing-off of the collection line network is thus particularly important. If the collection line network required to be removed, fully re-installing it prior to harvesting would involve a substantial amount of labour.
Dried sap accumulates on the exterior surface of the spouts. The exterior surface of the spout is in direct contact with the cortex of the tree. When the spout remains on the collecting line network in the off-seasons, the risk of bacteria development with the dried sap is increased. Therefore, cleaning and even sterilizing of the spouts is recommended. In fact, sterilized spouts may increase by up to 15 to 20% the sap harvesting of a tree. A paraformaldehyde treatment sterilizes the spouts on site, but may have a negative effect on the parenchyma of the tree, thereby enhancing the blight of the tree. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a spout system having spouts removable from the collecting line network in order for them to be sterilized and stored during the off-season. This would also protect the spouts from rodents. It would however be required to seal the spoutless ends of the collecting lines for them to remain installed to the line network in the groves.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide a spout system having spouts which are easily removable from a sap collecting line network.
It is a further feature of the present invention to provide a method of removing the above described spouts from the sap collecting line network.
According to the above feature of the present invention, and from a broad aspect thereof, the present invention provides a spout system for collecting sap from a tree and directing the sap to a sap collecting line. The spout system comprises a spout having a spout portion at a first end thereof adapted to be received in a borehole in a tree trunk for collecting sap therefrom. An outlet at a second end thereof is connected to an adapter. The spout defines a passageway extending between the spout portion and the outlet for sap circulation therethrough. The adapter has at a first end thereof an inlet for being matingly engaged with the spout and in fluid communication with the passageway, a fitting at a second end thereof, the fitting being adapted for being connected to the sap collecting line. The adapter is detachable from the spout and sealable so as to remain connected to the sap collecting line when the spout is disconnected from the sap collecting line.
According to a further broad aspect of the present invention there is provided a spout adapter for connecting a sap collecting line to a spout collecting sap from a tree. The spout adapter comprises an adapter having an inlet at a first end thereof adapted for being matingly engaged with the spout and in fluid communication therewith. A fitting at a second end thereof is adapted for being connected to a tubing. The adapter has a passageway extending between the inlet and the fitting. The passageway is adapted for sap circulation therethrough. A line connector comprises a body having a hollow cavity, a plurality of fittings projecting from the body, passageways between the fittings and the hollow cavity. A first of the fittings is adapted for being connected to the tubing for sap flow connection between the adapter and the line connector. Other fittings are adapted for being connected to the sap collecting line. A plug portion projects from the body. The plug portion is adapted for sealingly receiving the inlet of the adapter when the adapter is detached from the spout.
According to a still further broad aspect of the present invention there is provided a method for disconnecting a sap collecting system from a spout in a tree. The sap collecting spout system is of the type wherein a spout is secured in a borehole in a tree, the spout being connected to a sap collecting line by a tubing having at an end a line connector having a plug portion and linking the tubing to the sap collecting line, and a spout adapter at an opposed end linking the tubing to the spout. The method comprising the steps of (i) disconnecting the spout adapter from the spout; and (ii) plugging the spout adapter by engaging it on the plug portion of the line connector, whereby the spout adapter portion remains on site and the sap collecting line is sealed at the spout adapter.